Regret Message
by EP1C574RBUR57
Summary: Feliciano stood on the shore of the beach with a clear, glass bottle with a parchment inside it with a wish. His older brother Lovino always granted every wish he wanted and he was always spoil selfish brat that always caused him problems. Now Feliciano made one last wish, but what would that last wish be? (A one-shot based of the vocaloid song; Regret Message and brotherly love!)


In a town near a port, Feliciano stood alone on the sandy shore of the beach looking out to the sea. The waves crashed against the surface of the sea as the tide rushed into the shore and splashed against his bare feet as he stood on the wet sand. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared out at the ocean. The cool wind brushed against his skin and through his brunette hair and in his hands held a clear, glass bottle with a parchment with his wish scrolled up inside of it.

He closed his eyes as he remembered a memory of him and his brother.

"Hey-a Lovino, what-a are-a you-a doing-a?" he asked his older twin brother as he sat down on the sand with a warm cloak wrapped around him.

His brother just scoffed as he held a clear, glass bottle in his hands.

"Making-a a wish." He told him.

"Really-a?" Feli asked very interested in the topic, "Are-a you-a serious-a that-a it-a would-a work?"

The darker haired boy just shrugged his shoulders as he placed the bottle into the water, the two of them watched as the bottle with the wish inside got carried away by the gentle waves.

"Do you-a want-a to-a try it-a?" Lovino asked the younger boy sitting on the sand, as he watched the bottle disappear into the distance.

Feliciano thought about it, he wasn't sure what to exactly say back to his brother.

"I'm-a not-a sure…" he murmured.

He looked up and saw his brother raise an eyebrow at him.

"I mean-a! You-a already-a granted-a all-a my-a wishes! Didn't-a you?"

Lovino looked a little surprise about his answer at first but, couldn't help but smile at his younger brother touching words. Even though he was an idiot and a coward sometimes, he can really be very sweet and kind.

Feliciano then decided to change the subject.

"So-a fratello? What-a did-a you-a wish-a for?"

Lovino thought for a while, then a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"I wish-a for-a you to-a stop-a wearing-a dresses and-a pretending-a to-a be-a ragazza (girl)!" Lovino replied smirking.

Feliciano's eyes grew wide and heat rushed to his face.

"Fratello!" he wailed embarrassed, "You-a also-a wear-a dresses-a!"

Lovino let out a laugh,

"Just-a joking!" Lovino teased him.

"Then-a what-a exactly-a did-a you-a wish-a for-a?" he asked.

"I-a wish-a that-a my-a fratellino would-a be-a happy forever-a." Lovino told him honestly this time.

A smile crept up on Feli's face as he heard his brother say his wish.

"If-a that's-a what-a you-a want-a, then-a always-a be-a with-a me!" he told him, "Because-a I'm the-a happiest when-a my- a fratello is-a with-a me!"

A blush formed on Lovino's face when he heard those words come out of his brother's mouth.

"R-Really…?" he stuttered.

Feli nodded happily as Lovino felt himself smile again.

"I'll be-a glad-a if-a I can-a do-a that-a…"

The brothers then stood together smiling, holding hands on the shore as they both watch the sun set on the horizon.

Feliciano felt more tears falling down his cheeks when he remembered even more about his older brother. Lovino would always do everything Feliciano told him to do and he always followed them with no hesitation just to keep him happy. Feli remembered the time when he came back home with blood covering him when he told him to kill that peasant boy. He was shocked when he saw Lovino walk through the front door, but Lovino just gave him a smile granting his request.

"I'm-a very-a sorry-a for-a startling-a you…" he told him.

But Feliciano could do nothing but stare in shock, then Lovino was surprised when he felt him hug him and he hugged back with tears falling down his face.

Feliciano was always a spoiled, selfish brat and he always caused problems for Lovino and he really regretted that. He was the only one that granted him every single wish and request he asked for in this world and now he was no longer here with him…

Feliciano gently placed the bottle with his wish into the water and he watched patiently as the wave carried it away to the sunset.

"Flow along little wish and please don't take too long." Feliciano whispered to himself, "To take away of my tears and all of my regrets…"

It was too late by then to fix his sins when that day came, Feliciano watched from the large crowd when it was time for his Lovino's execution day. He called out his name and tears filled his amber-brown eyes as he reached out to him. When he got to the front of the crowd, he saw his brother give him a happy smile when he had finally granted his last wish. And with the ring of the church's bell, the guillotine's blade came down and they took him away from him.

The last memory finished and Feliciano collapsed to his knees as he cried even more. Tears came out of his puffy, red eyes from all of the sadness, guilt, sorrow and regret he had kept inside of him.

"I-I, just-a wish…" Feliciano muttered to himself, "If-a we're-a reborn in-a the-a next-a life-a…"

"That-a we'll-a be-a twins-a again-a…"

Feliciano heard a familiar voice beside him say. Feli turned his head to where he heard the voice and there he saw a faded figure of his brother, standing there and smiling back at him before it slowly faded away. Feli stood up and stared back out at the sunset like he and his brother once did smiling once more.

"That's-a right…" Feliciano said to himself smiling.

"I hope-a that-a wish becomes-a true…"

Feliciano hoped as he closed his eyes and everything faded into darkness…

"Hey-a idiot-a wake-a up!" a voice yelled at him.

Italy slowly opened an eye and saw a figure with dark, brunette hair and a curl sticking out from the left in front of him.

"Stop-a sleeping-a! We're-a going-a to-a be late!"

Italy stretched out his arms and gave a long yawn.

"Oh ciao fratello." Italy greeted his short-tempered brother.

Romano just rolled his eyes and huffed as he folded his arms.

"It-a was-a about-a time you-a got-a your-a lazy-a butt up-a!" Romano told him.

Italy gave a nervous chuckle and he got up,

"Sorry Lovi!" Italy apologized.

Romano raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Lovi? Who's-a the-a hell-a is-a that-a?" Romano asked him.

"Oops! I mean-a sorry Romano!" Italy fixed himself, "I had-a strange dream-a!"

Romano gave another huff,

"Well-a we-a better-a get-a going-a, the-a meeting is-a in-a an-a hour!"

"Okay fratello!" Italy smiled happily.

Romano watched as his carefree brother skipped off, he shook his head and smile.

"What-a an-a idiot-a, and-a who-a is-a this-a Lovi?" he asked himself, "He-a sounds-a familiar-a…"

His thoughts were cut off when he heard Italy calling him a the front door.

"Come-a on Roma!"

"Alright! I'm-a coming-a!" Romano replied, "And-a don't-a call-a me-a that!"

The two brothers then made their way out of the house they shared to the meeting with the other nations. Meanwhile near a beach near their house a bottle with a parchment with a wish in it was washed to the shore with the name 'Feliciano' wrote on it.

(Hey guys! Thanks for reading my one-shot! This is my second one-shot and it was based/inspired off the song 'Regret Message' which is a vocaloid song sung by Kagamine Rin from the Evil Series! By the way like I say in any other fanfiction: I do not own the main characters; Feliciano- North Italy/ Veneziano and Lovino: South Italy/ Romano. They belong to Hetalia which was created by Hidekaz Himaruya!

Also make sure to review and check out the other stories/fanfiction I write and like always if you have any story request for me to write, just message me and which Hetalia characters you want to be in it! Well I guess that's it for now!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And keep on reading!)


End file.
